Discovery
by Hanyou Yarnball
Summary: Discovering fanfiction can be a trying experience, even for the most seasoned Keyblade Master, as Sora finds out... One shot! Vague RikuxSora, and a fangirly Kairi too! Please like it!


Discovering fanfiction can be a very trying experience, even for the toughest characters, as Sora finds out…

(It's a tried and tested idea, but I just couldn't resist!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, and writing this is only confirming how sad my existence actually is.

* * *

Sora wasn't the most tech savvy person on Destiny Islands.

He could wield the Keyblade, save the Worlds, skateboard, summon Disney characters, perform magic spells, fly a Gummi ship and even sing in successful underwater musicals… But computers he just couldn't handle (unless he was inside them bashing up Heartless).

Determined to learn just so the others would stop teasing him- even Wakka for cryin' out loud- he sat down to his first ever web search in the privacy of his room. After a moment's consideration, he settled on his own name as a search subject, just out of curiosity. At once he was bombarded with information on anime characters, movie stars, singers and the latest weather reports.

"Less common name then," he decided, finger drifting from key to key to enter what he thought might yield more specific results: '_Riku'_.

What he didn't realise was that he hadn't erased his own name first. '_Sora Riku_' brought up fewer results, and the first of these caught his interest because it was extremely specific- '_ChosenWielders: A shrine to the hottest pair on Destiny Islands'_.

"A… shrine…?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Riku found a tomato faced Sora staring at the console screen. The moment he entered the room the dark haired boy leapt up, blocking the computer from view, tanned cheeks flaming.

"Sora?" Riku frowned. "You feeling all right? You look flushed!"

"I'mfine!" Sora replied with a huge, scarily fake grin. "Perfectlyfineonehundredpercentfine!"

"Okay, you're scaring me." He stretched out a hand to feel the shorter boy's forehead for signs of a fever.

"Aack!" Sora cried, whacking his hand away violently. "No-no-no-no! Stay away!"

Riku withdrew, looking puzzled and slightly hurt.

"No, no," Sora amended at once, realising his best friend must have misunderstood. "I mean- It's just… I found-"

"Found what?" he questioned. "What'd you find, Sora?"

Brilliant blue eyes locked onto ocean green. "You'd- you'd-" Sora lost his confidence then, his gaze fell to the ground once more and the question was a mumbled one when it finally came. "You'd never corner me in a dark alley and have your way with me, would you? Or call me… Baby…? Or… pin me to a wall… in the middle of a Limit even if we're against thousands of Heartless?"

…

It was Riku's turn to go red.

"What!?" he barked out. "Sora! I like you and all, but don't you think it's a little too early for that sorta-"

"It's not my idea!" the smaller boy squeaked, finally stepping away from the computer screen.

"_ChosenWielders_?" Riku read, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "_A Shrine to_- Who?!"

Sora smiled weakly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

And then there was Kairi. She'd been waiting for her best friends at the beach for two hours now, and there was still no sign of them. Afraid and upset that they were doing fun stuff without her and out of reach of her shounen-ai detecting camera, she headed for Sora's place to begin her search.

"Hey, you guys," she began, pushing open the door to the Keyblader's room. "How come you never-"

"KAIRI!"

She froze at the explosion of sound, blinking. "Huh?" Sora and Riku were on their feet before the computer, looking distinctly flushed.

"It's Kairi!" Sora declared.

"It is," Riku confirmed. "Imagine that!"

"Yeah! What're you doing here, Kairi?"

"I came looking cuz you guys never showed up!" she replied, hands on hips in disapproval. "What've you been doing up here?" As she said this she cast a quick look around for signs of them having been doing anything interesting and, finding nothing, turned her attention back to the boys, moderately less irritated.

"Nothing!" Sora said, marching forward. "My, my, look at the time! We were supposed to meet hours ago!" He took her arm and began prancing her out of the room, but Kairi wasn't stupid. With a flick of her wrist she broke free of his grasp and ran to the computer before Riku could dismiss the page. The boys clutched at each other in abject embarrassment, knowing the girl would be scandalised by the kind of… literature… posted there.

Kairi stared, her cheeks flaming. "Oh." After another long moment, she turned around, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and giggling softly. "I'll- er- see you two at the beach then." She darted out without another word.

Sora and Riku exchanged a glance.

"How come that seemed really… weird?" the dark haired boy asked.

"You know what's weird?" Riku asked once the haze of embarrassment had given way to his usual clear thinking. "How the people who wrote these stories've set them in places no one else should know about…"

"Like Castle Oblivion!" Sora exclaimed, catching on. "You're right!"

It took only a click of a mouse button.

_'ChosenWielders: A shrine to the hottest pair on Destiny Islands'_

_Webmistress: SeventhPrincess_

* * *

Well? Well? Well? Howasit?? Lemme know what you guys think of this first attempt at KH fandom! This is just trying to prove that Kairi is SO a shounen-ai fangirl, hehe:) 


End file.
